Angani's Nightmare
by kora22
Summary: Angani has been plauged by a nightmare for weeks... Then someone tells her how she can dispel them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ready for a new trend in this series? A dark one? Well, it already started in the last story, so don't try and stop me now!

* * *

**Chapter One: Tormented**

_Whack!_

Angani was struck hard in the head. She was sent crashing into the wall of the den. This was nothing new, it was the same abuse she suffered everyday. Nobody ever came to her aid... Because nobody cared, not even her own parents. She hadn't done anything to deserve this, her attacker just did it for the joy of bringing pain.

"Aw... What's the matter Angani?" Her abuser, which was another cub, asked in a sarcastic tone, "Can't take the pain? I thought you would be tougher than this..."

"Mako..." Angani said weakly, "Please stop..."

"Why would I do that?" Mako laughed. "We're just getting started," He picked Angani up by the throat and pinned her against the wall. Then he used his free paw and struck her across the face as hard as he could, causing blood to trickle out of three cuts on her cheek.

"Come on, you little freak," Mako taunted, "Aren't you going to fight back?" He unsheathed his claws and dug them into her chest. "Well?"

Angani didn't respond, it wouldn't matter if she fought back or not. Mako was much stronger than she was. The one time she did try to fight back, he just beat her even worse.

"No?" Mako said, "Oh well," He used his claws to make four long scratches down to her stomach. She cried out in pain, which only made Mako smile.

"Oh, come on..." Mako said, "It wasn't that bad... At least not as bad as this," He pulled Angani's head back and smashed the back of it into the wall. He dropped her to the ground and she fell into a heap.

"I guess I should just end this now... It's Mkali's turn anyway," Mako put his claws to Angani's throat. "Goodbye."

_Gasp!_

Angani's eyes snapped open. She was covered in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding. She had been having that nightmare for weeks now, but hadn't told anybody about it. Not even Mkali. She didn't want Mkali to remember that time of their lives, it was something she hated reliving. It had appeared she had moved on, but then the nightmares just started one night and haven't stopped since.

She looked over at Mkali, who was still asleep. She ran her claws through the fur on Mkali's head before standing up. She needed to go for a walk. Those nightmares always left her unable to sleep. As she was stretching her legs, she heard a voice... A spooky one at that.

"_Angani..._" A female voice whispered.

Angani looked around the den, but it was clear that everyone was asleep. The voice was coming from outside the den.

"_Angani..._"

Angani ran to the entrance of the den. She was going to find where that voice was coming from, and what it wanted.

* * *

As Angani walked toward the water hole, she noticed that that it was a moonless night. Millions of stars were clearly present, scattered across the black sky. She didn't have much time to take it in before the voice made itself known again.

"_Angani..._"

She was close now. It had to be coming from the water hole. It was time to find out who this creepy voice belonged to, and why it kept saying here name. When the water hole came into view, there didn't appear to be anybody there. She scanned the other side of the water hole and that's when she spotted somebody. It was another lioness. She walked around towards the mysterious lioness to get a better look at her. When she was only a few feet away, the lioness spoke.

"Good to see you came, Angani," the lioness spoke softly.

Angani had to admit, this lioness was beautiful. She had light gray fur and bright blue eyes. Even in the dark, her beauty was evident. The lionesss didn't appear to be full grown, but she wasn't a cub. She was definitely an adolescent.

"Who are you?" Angani asked.

"Me?" The lioness asked, "My name isn't important right now. What _is _important is the little problem you've been having."

"What problem?" Angani asked. "I don't have any problem!"

"Those nightmares aren't a problem?" the lioness asked, "They sure seem like they are."

"How did you kn-"

"I know a lot of things, Angani," the lioness interrupted, "I also happen to know a way to stop them."

That caught Angani's attention. "You do?"

"Yes," the lioness answered, "It's quite simple, really."

"Well?" Angani said, wanting her to continue, "Out with it already!"

"All you need to do is go to the root of the problem," the lioness said, "Take care of the source, and you'll be at peace."

"So... I have to face Mako?" Angani asked. That thought terrified her. While she's stronger than she was then, the thought of going back and facing her and Mkali's old tormenter rattled her. She was hoping she would never have to see him again.

The lioness nodded in response.

"And you're sure that will stop the nightmares?" Angani asked, still skeptical.

"Do you think I would be here in the middle of the night if it wasn't true?" the lioness said, "Trust me... I only want to help. Now, I'll be leaving the rest to you. Bye." There was a bright flash of light and the lioness was gone. Angani was alone.

She thought about what the lioness had told her, and decided that she might be right. Angani was going to go face Mako. She silently snuck away from the water hole. None of her friends could know where she was going, especially Mkali. This was going to be dangerous, and she didn't want to put Mkali in danger... She wasn't even sure she would come back unharmed... Or come back at all.

* * *

**A/N: **So, the truth about Angani and Mkali's past is revealed. You can't really blame them for leaving, can you? Angani was a much different cub then, but is she up to the task of facing her old tormentor?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I've been busy the last few days and getting home late. Are you all still wondering about that lioness? Good. That's exactly what I want. Keep wondering, I like hearing your theories on what she's doing, but now let's visit Nala, shall we? Oh, and if you noticed my new profile picture, that is, in fact, Sora. It was drawn by WordFighter, a very talented artist. Just look how cool it is!

**Greg M 94: **It should tell you something about how bad Mako is, since he beat Angani and always won... Not friendly at all.

**yeti1995: **How often is it that you see an adolescent for a villain? It makes her a little different from other villains.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Corrupted Mind**

She hadn't been the same in the few days since her father had kidnapped her. Nala was keeping to herself, away from her friends and family. It was starting to worry everybody, especially her mother. The most anybody had been able to get out of her was something about killing somebody. They needed more out of her if they were going to help. They wanted the old Nala back.

As Simba walked over to her, he noticed she had the same depressed look that she had been wearing for days. He knew he had to be careful with her, seeing that she clearly wasn't in a good mental state.

"Nala?" Simba asked as he approached. "Are you feeling any better? We just want to help you."

Nala didn't look at him. She just stared down at the floor of the den. She knew that everyone thought she was crazy, which she wasn't. They had no idea how she felt. She had taken the lives of two innocent cubs, they didn't know how traumatizing that was.

"I killed them..." she muttered quietly.

That's all they had been able to get out of her, so, that wasn't much help to Simba.

"Who?" He asked. "Who did you kill?"

For the first time, Nala looked up into Simba's eyes. He could see the pain and sadness in her. "Cubs... He forced me to do it..." Simba saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Why?" Simba asked.

"He wanted me to be like him." Nala told him, "He was evil... Cold and heartless. He threatened all of you if I didn't listen, what was I supposed to do?"

"It's not your fault." Simba said, putting a comforting paw on her, "You didn't have a choice."

"They begged me not to kill them, but I didn't anyway..." She said, reliving the experience in her head. "I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Sure you will," He assured her, "It will just take time."

"No," Nala choked, clearly becoming more upset, "I won't. Killing them wasn't the worst part. When he forced me to kill the second cub, the way I felt was unbelievable. I _wanted _to kill him. I enjoyed it... It was only after I was done that I realized what I had done."

She looked up into Simba's eyes.

"I'm a murderer..." She sobbed. "I don't deserve to live."

"Yes, you do." Simba said, pulling her up, "It's not your fault, your father-"

"Don't _ever _call him my father!"" Nala growled, ripping herself away from Simba.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "Buko just got to you, we had no idea how evil he was. You are nothing like him."

"Yes I am!" Nala yelled. "I'm a killer, just like he wanted me to be!"

"No, you aren't," Simba told her, "You know that, Buko influenced you, _threatened _you."

Nala didn't say anything, she just broke down and cried again. Simba could tell that it wasn't going to be easy for her to get over this. Buko had really affected her. Her mind was very unstable right now.

Simba figured she could use some space for now. She didn't seem to be in any mood to talk to anyone, so, he left her. There was nothing he could do right now, if she wasn't interested.

* * *

As Simba walked outside the den, he ran into Mkali, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Simba, have you seen Angani anywhere?" She asked. "I haven't seen her all morning and I'm starting to get worried about her."

"No, I haven't seen her," Simba answered. "You haven't seen her at all? Not even when you woke up?"

"No," Mkali replied. "I just hope she hasn't gotten herself into trouble."

"I'm sure she's fine," Simba said. "We all know that she's able to take care of herself. Nobody would dare to mess with her..."

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Angani asked herself as she walked through an open field. She had crossed the border of the Pride Lands hours ago, and it was still a long walk ahead of her.

The walk wasn't her concern right now, her mind was on that lioness, and what was going to happen when she confronted Mako. Mostly the latter topic. If Mako was anything like he was before, she could be in trouble, but she was stonger now... Maybe she'd be able to defend herself. She still wasn't feeling too confident, but she had to do this. The nightmares had to stop...

"I won't let him hurt me again..." Angani said, not really believing herself. "I can't let him."

She wasn't even entirely sure what she had to do. She was going to arrive, and then what? Fight him? She wasn't even sure that she would be able to. For all she knew, that lioness could have just been lying to get her to do something stupid, but at the same time, she was willing to try anything to make the nightmares stop. Nothing could be worse than reliving the pain over and over again... That's where she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Nala isn't in great shape is she? Hopefully, she'll be able to get back to normal. I don't know about you, but I don't like seeing her like that... Or do I? I might be that evil.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** None of the cubs can seem to catch a break. If its not one thing wrong, then its another... I guess they'll just have to deal with it.

**Greg M 94: **Nala has Simba, her mother, and her friends. I'm sure that's enough for her.

**yeti1995: **And we haven't even met Mako for real yet... Who knows how that will turn out... Well, except me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Nightmare**

Now the sun was beginning to set as Angani headed for her destination. It would take at least another whole day to get back to her old pride. Her paws were sore and she knew she needed to find a place to sleep for the night. She wasn't in the middle of nowhere, so finding a spot to rest wouldn't be too much of a problem. The only thing she was concerned about was falling asleep. She knew that the second she did, the nightmare would start again.

"I'll just find a spot to rest," She said to herself. "I don't need to sleep."

She soon came across a small cave. It wasn't big, but there was enough space for her, and she wasn't going to stay long anyway... Just for a short rest. She fell to her stomach, taking in the relief of being off her paws... But it was only a few seconds before she let out a yawn and began to shut her eyes. The exhaustion was getting to her fast.

"I... have to... stay... awake..." She said slowly, but it was no use. Angani fell into a deep sleep, one that she knew wouldn't be peaceful. What she didn't know was how bad this one was going to be...

* * *

"Woah!" Angani shot up from her sleeping postion and rubbed her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she wasn't in the cave that she had fallen asleep in. She was now in an open field.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself.

A minute later, she thought she heard something... A voice to be precise, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. She listened more intently and was able to determine what it was saying.

_Help!_

"I wonder who that is?" She asked. The voice was too far away to distinguish it. She started in the direction of the voice, whoever it was, they were in trouble.

* * *

Angani was getting closer and closer to where the voice was coming from. Now it was clear that it was the voice of a female. She couldn't help but feel worried as she got closer... And she soon realized why. The voice belonged to Mkali.

"No..." Angani said before breaking into a sprint. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

She ran into some very tall grass. Mkali sounded like she was somewhere inside. It was only when she reached a clearing that she saw why Mkali was yelling for help. She was lying on the ground, cuts all over her body. She had a black eye and it looked as though she had coughed up a little blood.

Just as Angani was going to go help her, she heard a voice come from inside the grass that made her blood run cold.

"Well, well, well... I was wondering when you were going to show up," A light brown cub with a with a light brown tuft of fur on his head said as he walked out into the open.

"Mako..." Angani said in a voice mixed with fear and anger.

"You're just in time," Mako told her. "Things were just about to get good."

"Don't touch her!" Angani yelled.

Mako gave her an amused expression. "You want to stop me? Alright, then... Come at me."

Angani was ready to run at him, but to her horror, she was unable to move, as if something was keeping her locked in place.

"Oh, did you change your mind?" Mako asked. "Okay then..."

Angani could only look on as Mako walked over to Mkali and sat her up. Mako drew his paw back and smashed it as hard as he could into her chest. Several of her ribs cracked, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stop!" Angani shouted, but Mako just ignored her. He was wearing a smile on his face.

Mako's grin got wider as a thought popped into his head. He unsheathed his claws and held one directly over Mkali's eye. Angani struggled to move, but it was no use. She just shut her eyes as she heard Mkali scream out in pain.

"What's wrong, Angani?" Mako asked. "Aren't you enjoying the show? I guess if you aren't, I'll just have to end it."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Angani pleaded.

"It's apparent that you're bored with this..." Mako told her, "So, I'm ending it," With that, he slahed Mkali across the throat, causing blood to rush out. "And just to make sure..." Mako grabbed Mkali's head in both of his paws and violently twisted it, snapping her neck instantly.

Angani suddenly found herself able to move once again. She ran over to Mkali's lifeless body and picked her up in her paws, but it was clear that she was dead. Angani starteed crying.

"Aw, too bad..." Mako said mockingly. "Your girlfriend is dead, I think I did her a favor. Now, she won't have to spend the rest of her miserable life with you... Instead, she can spend the rest of the afterlife with you."

Before Angani could react, Mako lashed out and cut her throat.

* * *

Angani's eyes shot open and she felt her heart racing. She sat up and tried to calm herself down. Dreaming about Mkali being tortured and murdered was something she could have gone without dreaming about.

"It was just a dream..." She told herself, "It was just a dream..."

Once she calmed herself down, the fear was quickly replaced with anger. She had to end this. She couldn't take the constant nightmares any longer. It wouldn't be much longer before it drove her insane.

"I will put an end to this," Angani vowed, "I'll be sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought Angani could use a little more psychological torture... Was that too evil? Oh well, I don't care if it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **We draw even closer to the conclusion of this dark story... Though this chapter is a bit lighter. Enjoy the chapter.

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: **Yep, that helps. That was another thing I had been a little confused on. Thank you.

**Mr. Blender: **That is an excellent question... I just see him as being a jerk, but he could have another reason for it. Either way, his actions aren't justified.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Road to Recovery**

Simba knew that he had to get Nala out of the den. he knew that it wasn't good for her to be in the den, constantly upset. He needed to get through to her some how. He had never seen anybody remain sad for this long, and it definitely didn't suit Nala.

"Nala?" Simba said quietly as he walked in the den. He saw that Nala still hadn't move from her spot... She hadn't left the cave in two days. If he could get her outside, maybe she would be more willing to talk about it, then he could help her start to get over it, besides, she needed the fresh air.

"Hm...?" Nala said softly. She wasn't really in any mood to talk.

"We need to talk," Simba told her. "You've been in the den for days. I know you feel horrible about what you did, but you aren't helping yourself this way. Come on, let's take a walk."

Nala sighed and stood up, seeing as Simba wasn't going to give up. She walked along side him, out of the den. The pair passed by Haiba and Kora, who were sitting outside.

"Where are you two going?" Haiba asked as the cubs passed them.

"Just for a walk," Simba replied. "Nala and I need to talk."

Haiba took note of Nala's depressed look. "Ah... Simba, you don't need to lie. She's clearly depressed, and you plan on cheering her up with a make out session. That always works for me."

Simba just rolled his eyes and continued walking with Nala down Pride Rock. He didn't have time to deal with Haiba and his cheesy remarks. Sometimes he thought that Haiba was a little too cheesy... But they were still friends anyway.

As they watched Simba and Nala walk away, Haiba turned to Kora.

"You know, Kora," Haiba said, "I'm feeling a little depressed myself. Would you like to-"

"No," Kora interrupted. "Don't even ask."

"Oh well..." Haiba sighed. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

"Can we get this over with?" Nala asked as she and Simba walked by the water hole. "I need to get some more sleep."

"No, Nala," Simba said. "That's the problem, you haven't left the den, I don't even think you've eaten anything."

"What's the point?" she asked. "I don't even deserve to live... Not after what I did."

"Nala, just listen to yourself," Simba said. "Why would you say that? What happened wasn't your fault, I keep telling you."

"Yes it is." she argued, "All I had to do was say no, but he backed me into a corner and I gave in. I'm a monster."

Simba didn't know what to say. He had to find a way to convince her that she wasn't to blame for what she did, but it was clear that she didn't want to listen... Then an idea struck him.

"Fine..." Simba said. "It's clear that you don't want to do it for yourself, but how about for me? Your mother, Mheetu, and your friends? We all hate seeing you like this."

Nala thought it over. Simba had a point, it wasn't fair to anyone else if she wasn't able to move on... She had to think about someone except herself; she was being a bit selfish.

"Besides," he said. "Maybe you'll forgive yourself eventually. None of us blame you for killing those cubs. You had no choice... Buko was just pure evil, and you will be nothing like him," he pulled Nala close to him and kissed her.

"Okay," Nala sighed. "I'll try."

"Good." Simba told her. "Now, what do you say we spend a little more time together?" Simba then pulled her into another kiss. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for Nala, but he was confident that she would be able to eventually move on.

* * *

Angani was close. Her pride was nearby; she recognized many of the surroundings now, ones that she would have rather forgotten, but this had to be done. As she walked closer and closer to her destination, the sky became overcast, and she felt a few droplets of rain fall on her fur. She was pretty sure she had crossed the border into the pride's lands by now.

Memories of her time at her old pride came flooding back to her, most of them bad. The only good memory she had was meeting Mkali, who became her best friend, and eventually something more, but the one memory that stuck out was of the cub that was the source of her horrible nightmares. She knew she had a chance to put a stop to them, that is, if that lioness had been telling the truth.

After about another ten minutes of walking, she was about to stop to take a rest, but that plan changed when she heard a voice from behind her. A voice that was all to familiar.

"Heh... Long time, no see, Angani..."

Her eyes went wide as she turned to face the speaker. She found herself standing face to face with Mako.

* * *

**A/N: **Simba was finally able to get through to Nala. Yay! Hopefully, she'll be able to forgive herself. Now, on to the other matter... Angani is finally face to face with Mako. How will that all unfold? Find out next time in the conclusion, then we can see exactly how Mako really is.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **And its time for what you've all been waiting for... The moment that Angani and Mako meet for real. Will this be resolved peacefully, or will it end in tears?

**yeti1995: **Yeah, not too many cute moments anymore, is there? It was a bit refreshing.

**Greg M 94: **Emotional impact? I felt emotion while writing this, hopefully you will while you read it.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fatal Mistake**

"I never thought you'd show your face around here again," Mako said as he started to advance toward her. "So, why did you come back? Did you finally break up with that pathetic girlfriend of yours?"

Before Angani could say anything, she suddenly heard someone speak to her... But it was in her head.

_"You know what you have to do Angani."_

_"Uh... I do?" _Angani asked in her head. She recognized the voice as that of the lioness that had told her to come here in the first place.

_"Of course you do," _ the lioness' voice said. _"You need to kill him. Surely it wasn't that difficult to figure out?"_

_"But I-"_

"Hey!" Mako shouted, unsheathing his claws. "Answer me when I speak!" He suddenly struck Angani in the face, causing her to fall and hit the side of her head on the ground. It was clear that he wasn't any different than when she last saw him.

Angani picked herself up off the ground. Things were going to be different this time. She wasn't going to sit there and take the abuse; she was going to fight back. It was about time Mako learned a lesson... As to whether she could deliver on that was another matter. She had no idea if she would still be able to take him

"Oh," Mako said as he watched her stand, "are you going to fight back? That's surprising... Well, come get me. I'm bored since my parents are away for a few days, so, I'm glad to decided to-"

Without any warning, Angani leapt at Mako and tackled him, sending the two rolling across the ground, unfortunately, she ended up being the one pinned to the ground.

Mako acted quickly and slashed Angani across the face, just missing her eye. Before he could do it again, she put her hind legs on his stomach and kicked as hard as she could. The cub was sent flying, but managed to land on his paws, sliding a short distance before stopping. Angani stood up and ran at him once again.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Mako asked. This time, he was ready for Angani's attack and seized her throat with his teeth as she collided with him. The force wasn't enough to knock him over, so, he easily managed to throw her to the ground, sinking his teeth even deeper into her neck. Just as he was about to make the fatal wound, Angani reached up and struck him in one of his eyes. He released his grip on her.

"Dammit!" He yelled, putting a paw to his eye, "You'll pay for that, you freak!" He then found him self rolling across the ground with Angani again, both of them fighting for the upper-hand.

* * *

"I'm seriously getting worried," Mkali said as she sat with Tora in the den. "Angani has been gone for a long time... I hope she's not hurt."

"I'm sure she's okay," Tora said, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"I know," Mkali replied with a sigh. "It's just that something has been bothering her for weeks now. She hasn't admitted it, but I can tell something is wrong."

"Well, she isn't the most open cub," Tora said. "She seems to like keeping to herself."

Mkali nodded. "Yes, but she'll usually tell me these things. We don't keep anything from each other."

"So, what are you two talking about?" Mheetu asked as he walked in.

"Just about stuff," Mkali told him.

"Yeah," Tora added, "and things."

"Oh, cool." He said, walking up to Tora. "How are you feeling now?" He went to put a paw on her shoulder, but stopped when he saw her flinch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling his paw away.

"Huh?" she looked at him, not sure that she had flinched.

"You just flinched when I tried to touch your shoulder." Mheetu told her.

"Oh," she said, "Sorry... I'm fine."

He looked at her with an unsure expression.

"Stop worrying," she told him. "I'm just tired, now lay down next to me so I can sleep."

* * *

Angani wiped some blood that dripped from her nose with a paw. She was battered and bruised by this point; scratched all over her body were dripping with blood. The blood mixed with dirt, causing her fur to become matted around the wounds. Her opponent wasn't faring much better. Mako was covered in cuts, including the one across his eye. He was sore and was just as beat up as Angani. However, neither of them were ready to give up.

"Done... Yet?" Mako breathed. "I will kill you..."

"Want to try it?" Angani asked.

"I never got why Mkali like you," he said, regaining his energy. "I should have just killed both of you while I had the chance. She is just as screwed up as you are. Nothing but a-"

That really set Angani off. She pounced at him and had him pinned down within a few seconds. She was seething with rage.

She growled ferociously in his face. "You can threaten me! You can hurt me! You can call me names, but you leave her out of it. You hurt her enough in the past!"

Mako was paralyzed with fear. He didn't dare to move. Angani placed her claws to his throat, ready to make the kill... Suddenly, the lioness' voice spoke to her again.

_"What are you doing?" _the lioness asked.

_"What you said!" _Angani yelled in her head.

_"You're moving too fast." _the lioness said. _"He put you and Mkali through so much suffering... Why don't you return the favor?"_

Angani looked down into Mako's eyes. They were full of terror. She grinned at him, evil evident in her look. The only thing that was on her mind now to make him suffer before killing him. She was going to have her revenge. She removed her claws from his throat and placed them on one of his ears, pressing it against the ground.

Mako continued looking at her. "What are you do-OW!"

Angani ripped her claws across his ear, tearing a chunk of his ear off. She stepped off him and sat him up. She slashed him across the face multiple times. He tried to escape, but she made sure he wasn't going anywhere... That's when she decided to break one of his legs.

Mako knew he was in deep trouble now. "Angani... Please stop... I'm s-"

"Sorry?" Angani finished for him. "No you aren't! You're nothing but a useless piece of life!"

"Just stop..."

"No!" she yelled, getting close to his face. "Did you ever stop beating me when I begged, or when Mkali begged? No, you didn't! You just kept going, beating us to near death until had had enough fun. Well, how's it feel to be on that end!?"

Mako didn't say anything. He was too weak. Angani pressed her claws to his neck once more. It was time to end him.

"You'll never hurt anyone again..." She whispered sinisterly. Then, she made the fatal strike. One slash to the throat.

As she watched the blood leave his body, the lioness spoke once more.

_"Congratulations, Angani." _she said. _"You've rid yourself of him... My work is finished, I'll be taking my leave."_

Right after the lioness said that, Angani felt a feeling if dread wash over her as she watched Mako bleed out. She jumped back in shock.

"What did I do?" she asked herself. As much as she hated Mako, she couldn't believe she had killed him. She knew she was in complete control of what she had done, and enjoyed it. She tried to argue with herself that he deserved it for what he had done in the past, but it didn't work. She started back to the Pride Lands. She let a tear escape her eye as she realized something...

She was no better than he was.

* * *

Another two days had passed, and Mkali still hadn't seen any sign of Angani. She decided to go take a walk on her own, near the border. As she walked, scanning through her thoughts, she saw somebody walking toward the Pride Lands. It didn't take her long to realize it was Angani.

"Angani!" she yelled as she ran over to meet her.

Mkali was shocked to see her girlfriend's condition. Blood, matted fur, and dirt all over her. Gashes on her legs and torso.

"What happened!?" Mkali exclaimed.

"I... Killed Mako..." Angani cried.

"What!?" Mkali yelled. "Why did you go there!? Why would you risk your life for something that we left behind us?"

Angani proceeded to tell her about the nightmares that had been plaguing her, and about the lioness that had told her how to stop them. About the fight, down to the last detail. Mkali had never seen Angani so upset over anything. This had really taken a toll on her.

"Let's get you to the water hole," Mkali said. "You need to be cleaned up."

* * *

Later that night, Angani and Mkali got ready to go to sleep.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mkali asked.

Angani still looked deeply distressed. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She kissed Mkali goodnight before laying her head on her girlfriend's paws. Mkali rested her head next to Angani's.

It took awhile, but Angani finally got to sleep. For the first time in weeks, the nightmare of she and Mkali being attacked didn't show up... But she was still flinching in her sleep. She was no longer dreaming of Mako abusing her, in its place was the image of herself as she brutally murdered him.

She was still being tormented.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Even after all that, she was still unable to escape torment. Oh, well... I guess that's just how it is. See you next time.


End file.
